"CrazyEd"
"CrazyEd" is a Polish brickfilmer. He is known for brickfilms such as The Bird and The Christmas Tree.CrazyEd's YouTube channel He was a moderator of the Polish brickfilming website WMBF.WMBF 2012 archive Filmography | 2009 || Untitled || |- | 2010 || Spinning! || |- | 2010 || Chain Reaction || |- | 2010 || Falling Down The Stairs || "Falling Down Stairs" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2010 || Starting A Fire || "Starting A Fire" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2010 || Running Into a Wall and Making a Dent || "Running Into a Wall and Making a Dent" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2010 || Swimming || "Swimming" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2011 || Untitled || |- | 2011 || Animator's Nap || |- | 2011 || Crazy Week || |- | 2011 || Digging A Hole || "Digging a hole" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || The Fan || "Extreme Pain" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || 1000 Subscribers! || |- | 2011 || The Ruined Animation YouTube channel 2011 archive || |- | 2011 || Once Upon a Time in Random Forest || |- | 2011 || Mysterious Treasure Chest || |- | 2011 || Escape From Animator's Desk - An Interactive Adventure || |- | 2011 || Pulp Fiction - Marvin Shot || |- | 2011 || Crashing || "Crashing" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2011 || Animator's Nap: The Sequel [http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/2739 Animator's Nap: The Sequel in the Bricks in Motion directory] || |- | 2011 || CrazyEd Gets Shot || |- | 2011 || The Guitarist || |- | 2011 || Twick or Tweet || |- | 2011 || 2000 Subscribers! || |- | 2011 || Throwing a Snowball || "Throwing a Snowball" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || Snowman || |- | 2011 || Christmas Excitement || |- | 2011 || Christmas Special || |- | 2012 || The Bird || |- | 2012 || Growing Hair || "Growing Hair" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || Get in The Box || |- | 2012 || Supper at Midnight YouTube channel 2012 archive || |- | 2012 || Symphony || |- | 2012 || How to Paint a Room || |- | 2012 || A Scrapped Idea || |- | 2012 || The Christmas Tree || |- | 2012 || Untitled || Unfinished Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X film |- | 2013 || The Duel || |- | 2013 || Easter Chicks || EASTER Brickfilming Contest 2013 first place winner |- | 2013 || Alone In The Mountains || Unfinished |- | 2013 || Jak powstają różne rzeczy i takie tam #1 [http://wmbf.pl/forums/viewtopic.php?f=41&t=2129 Jak powstają różne rzeczy i takie tam #1 release thread] || Co-production with Arkadiusz Dydek |- | 2014 || American Beauty - Rose Petal Dream || |- | 2014 || Jak powstają różne rzeczy i takie tam #2[http://wmbf.pl/forums/viewtopic.php?f=41&t=2406 Jak powstają różne rzeczy i takie tam #2 release thread] || Co-production with Arkadiusz Dydek |- | 2014 || The Great Invention || Unfinished |- | 2014 || Fireplace || Unfinished |- | 2015 || Behind The Door || Late Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII film |- | 2015 || Telewizja w wielkim skrócie[http://wmbf.pl/forums/viewtopic.php?f=41&t=2832 Telewizja w wielkim skrócie release thread] || Co-production with Arkadiusz Dydek |- References Category:Polish brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers known only by username